


Did It Hurt?

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Just a very fluffy Sterek prompt.“Did it hurt?”“What, when I fell from heaven?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Did It Hurt?

“Did it hurt?”

Derek turned his attention down to where Stiles was sprawled across his lap, a lazy grin took over his face as he asked “What, when I fell from heaven?”.

_“Nope”_ Stiles dragged out each letter, smirking like a cheshire cat as Derek’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“When you fell for me.”

Shifting his hand from where it was unconsciously stroking the same soft strand of chestnut brown hair, Derek cupped the nape of Stiles’ neck pulling him up and into a kiss, soft and chaise, ignoring Stiles’ attempts to prolong the kiss, Derek pulled back resting their foreheads together, smiling blissfully.

“Not as much as it must’ve hurt when _you_ fell from heaven”


End file.
